Legion of Super-Heroes (TV Series)
Legion of Super-Heroes is a TV series that follows the DC superhero team of the same name. Cast Grey DeLisle as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl Yuri Lowenthal as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Superman-X Adam Wylie as Brainiac 5 Michael Cornacchia as Charles Taine/Bouncing Boy Andy Milder as Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad, Mekt Ranzz/Lightning Lord Heather Hogan as Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl Kari Wahlgren as Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl Tara Strong as Luornu Durgo/Triplicate Girl, Emerald Empress Shawn Harrison as Brin Londo/Timber Wolf John DiMaggio as Karate Kid Nolan North as Earth-Man Corey Burton as Brainiac 1.0/Brainiac 6 Kevin Michael Richardson as Persuader Scott Menville as Tharok, Sun Boy Episodes Season One #"Man of Tomorrow"-Clark Kent is taken to the future to join a team known as The Legion of Super-Heroes. While there he finds out he becomes one of the world's greatest super heroes. However, even in the future there is crime, since a group of people known as the Fatal Five show up to wreck havoc. #"Timber Wolf"-A man named Mar Londo hires the Legion to hunt down a creature known as the Timber Wolf. However, the Legion find out that Timber Wolf is Mar's son, who he mutated in to a strange creature. Timber Wolf and the Legion then team up to defeat Mar. #"Legacy"-A woman named Alexis falls in love with Clark but everyone tells him not to date her, since she is the great, great grand daughter of Clark's greatest enemy, Lex Luthor. Against the Legion's warnings, Clark meets up with Alexis but is terrified when he finds out she is obsessed with him. Once Clark leaves, Alexis thinks that she and Clark should die together like in Romeo and Juliet. #"Phantoms"-Clark is walking around the Museum of Superman when he finds the Phantom Zone Projector, he touches it and a criminal escapes, Drax, a Kryptonian made to kill Superman. #"Champions"-Garth Ranzz's brother Mekt Ranzz comes to Earth where he joins the Legion, however, he doesn't do anything, he just watches the fight. When confronted about this he knocks them all out and has them fight giant aliens until either the Legion dies or the aliens die. #"Fear Factory"-The Legion go on a mission to close a gas tank, however they are not told what the gas does. They eventually find out though, it makes them see horrible images that would traumatize a normal man, however, the Legion are not normal men. #"Brain Drain"-Brainiac begins to act strange, doing things that he would never do before. Eventually they find out that Brainiac has essentially a computer virus, and he now sees almost everything as a threat. #"Lightning Storm"-Mekt returns with his own team. The team has members that are basically evil versions of the Legion. #"The Substitutes"-The Legion decide that they need a break, but they need people to protect the city while they're gone, so they hire a group of heroes to protect everyone while they're away. The villain they fight is Starfinger, a man who can fire things out of his fingers. #"Child's Play"-A child alien named Zyx comes to Earth to play, however, the way he plays is by destroying and smashing everything in sight. The worst part is he has toys that he uses to control people, and he has one of Superman. #"Chain of Command"-When Clark asks who the leader is he finds out they don't have one, so they all decide that they will vote for one. They start spreading rumors about each other but eventually Clark decides on the leader, Brainiac 5, since he was the only one who didn't spread rumors about anyone. #"Sundown Part I"-A man known as the Controller comes to Earth, claiming it to be "evil" and wishing to destroy it. The Legion fight him, since he doesn't look very tough, but he shows that he can beat them without even getting up, since his ship is very powerful. However, he is still defeated, he then pushes a button, unleashing his most powerful weapon, the Sun-Eater, who does as its name implies and begins to eat the sun. #"Sundown Part II"-Brainiac works as hard as possible to find a way to destroy the Sun-Eater, while the Legion try to stall it. The Sun-Eater says that he won't destroy the Earth if they prove it to be good, however, it turns out to be harder than thought, since the Fatal Five attack the Sun-Eater, who kills Tharok in defense. In the end, Brainiac walks up to the Sun-Eater and shows him a series of creatures and people who wanted to conquer Earth but where stopped by one man, Superman. Knowing this, the Sun-Eater flees. Brainiac then asks Superman if he wishes to return home, and Superman says he will stay for just a little longer. Season Two #"The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Part I"-A man who looks like Superman comes to the Legion, claiming to be from the 41st century. He shows them his world, which has been destroyed, he wants to fix his world by killing the man who made it like this, Imperiex. #"The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Part II"-The Legion manage to find Imperiex but he is far more powerful than they thought. However, once both Supermen show up, Imperiex is beaten so badly he runs off. Superman-X, as the Legion call him, decides to stay in the 31th century until he can finally defeat Imperiex. #"Cry Wolf"-Mar Londo returns with an army of mutants. He and the mutants break in to the Legion's building and attack, however, Timber Wolf fights off most of them. Mar tries to escape but his mutants then turn on him, since he never fed them, they then run off with him, implying they are going to eat him. #"Chained Lightning"-Imperiex breaks out Lightning Lord to kill the Legion. This time, Lightning Lord uses robots to detract the Legion while he charges himself until he is so charged that he blows up. #"The Karate Kid"-A man known as the Karate Kid comes to the Legion for help, since a man known as Grimbor has taken over his city. In the end, Grimbor dies and Karate Kid joins the Legion. #"Who Am I?"-During a fight with Imperiex, Superman is knocked out. When he wakes up he has lost all memory. Imperiex tries to use this to his advantage by making Superman think he is the hero and the Legion are the villains. #"I Am Imperiex"-The team take down a man known as Terra-Man, who always has a book. The book turns out to have Imperiex's origin in it. #"Message In A Bottle"-The team follow what appears to be Superman to an icy hideout, where it turns out that it isn't Superman, but a robot, who was created to protect the hideout. They then help him in the Bottled City of Kandor, who belive Superman to be a tyrant. #"In The Beginning"-Brainiac 5 tells Superman the origin of the Legion, it turns out they came together to defeat a man named Roderick Doyle, who wanted the Earth to be "prefect" however, his vision of perfection is him being in total control. #"Trials"-A man named Mordru comes to Earth and makes the Legion prove that the Earth shouldn't be destroyed, he doesn't say why he wants them to do this but he implies at several points it is just out of fun and games. #"In Your Dreams"-Everyone starts to fall asleep for an unknown reason. The Legion find out that an old legend, known as the Dark Circle, is real and they are here to conquer Earth by putting everyone on it to sleep. #"Dark Victory Part I"-Brainiac 5 is slowly losing control of Brainiac 1.0, not helping is the fact Imperiex is finally attacking the Legion with an army. They eventually win the fight but Brainiac loses all control and becomes the original Brainiac before leaving for Imperiex who he kills. He then flies off planet. #"Dark Victory Part II"-The Legion continue searching for Brainiac but he finds them, he now has a large body that could destroy a city. Superman and Superman-X enter Brainiac's mind and fight him. However, what they're really doing to trying to free Brainiac 5. They eventually do free him and he fights Brainiac himself, eventually destroying him and his new body, however, he destroys himself in the process. In the end, Superman-X returns to his own time and is welcomed as a member of the Legion. Meanwhile, Brainiac reforms himself, claiming he doesn't die, he evolves. Season Three #"Welcome Home Part I"-Clark starts to miss his family and decides to go back home, however, everything is different. His parents are dead and no one knows who he is. He returns to the future and gets help from the Legion to find out what's going on. But they have to find out fast, since Clark is beginning to fade out of existence. #"Welcome Home Part II"-The Legion travel to when Clark landed and see him be taken by a strange man. They are about to go after him when Rip Hunter shows up and explains that the man was named Chronos and he loves messing with time. They find Chronos in the 50th century, Chronos then reveals he was going to raise Clark, they then turn to Clark who is wearing Chornos' colors and fights the Legion. In the end, Chronos is killed by Phantom Girl and Clark is returned back to his ship, fixing the timeline. #"The New Girl"-With Clark gone, the Legion look for their new leader. Eventually they find out Clark had a cousin named Kara Kent AKA Supergirl. They go back in time, get her and take her to the future. But they find out they have taken her only three weeks after she came to Earth, so they must teach her how to use her powers. #"All In One"-Kara is walking around the Museum of Superman and comes across a frozen criminal, who is freed by an unknown person. The criminal is revealed to be Composite Man, who has every super power in the book. In the end, Composite Man is frozen once again by Kara, whose freezing breath kicked in. #"Computo"-The Legion walk around Computo, a training system created by Brainiac 5 before his death. However, something has gone wrong, without Brainiac to hold him back Computo has become self aware and now wants to destroy the Legion. However, Computo is destroyed by Lightning Lad, who over charges him. #"Overpowered"-The Dark Circle return with a new plan, they are going to take on each member of the Legion one by one. However, once they get to Supergirl they are out matched, since Supergirl is far more powerful than they thought, in fact she throws their ship on to another planet and strands quite a few members of the Circle on Earth. #"Back in the Game"-Every member of the Legion is terrified and when Kara asks why, they reveal that Lobo has come out of retirement and is now traveling the universe, beating up anyone he wants. #"The Ultimate Warriors"-An alien race known as the Khunds come to Earth to conquer it. However, besides being able to turn themselves in to cyborgs, they aren't very smart, so the Legion trick them in to playing a game of football, making them think that's fighting on their planet. #"World's Greatest Assassins"-A group known as the League of Super-Assassins challenges the Legion to a fight, to which they agree. However, the assassins cheat in the fight, such as having members coming from behind the Legion and beating them. The Legion decide that if they'll cheat so will the Legion. #"Lightning and Thunder"-Lightning Lord returns, this time he switches bodies with Timber Wolf. The real Timber Wolf then comes to the Legion for help, but Lightning Lord tells them not to trust him. However, Phantom Girl believes him and demands Lightning Lord to fix Timber Wolf. In the end, Lightning Lord is knocked out and he and Timber Wolf are switched back. #"Impulse"-Bart Allen returns to the future to help out with something, which turns out to be the New Rogues, who consists of Chill, Burn, Mirror-Man, Mr. Magic, and Weather Witch. #"Lucky Number Six Part I"-A series of Mar Londo's mutants attack the city and the Legion go to defeat them. After defeating a giant one someone stops by to surpries them, Brainiac 6, who was the one who freed the monsters, the one who made Chill form the New Rogues, the one who freed Composite Man, and the one who made Computo go rogue. #"Lucky Number Six Part II"-The Legion try to fight Brainiac 6 but he proves to be far, far more powerful than any Brainiac before him. However, Lightning Lad keeps saying he knows Brainiac 5 is still in there. Eventually he breaks him and Brainiac 5 begins to take control, ripping his body apart. The Legion think they have lost Brainiac 5 forever but Bouncing Boy rips Brainiac 5's chip out and claims he can build him a new body. Once Brainiac 5 wakes up in his new body, he is informed that he now has no form of Brainiac 1.0 left. He then sees that Clark is gone and says that he has a lot to catch up on. Season Four #"Legion of Super-Heroes: Most Wanted Part I"-A man named Earth-Man gives a speech that makes humans think Superman was from Earth, saying he fought against aliens and that aliens can't be trusted, since most of the Legion are made up of aliens they are now being chased by Earth. #"Legion of Super-Heroes: Most Wanted Part II"-The Legion find out something strange about Earth-Man and they try to show everyone, but Earth-Man is trying to stop them. In the end, Brainiac 5 shows a hologram of Earth-Man and his family, revealing his father was an alien. This makes everyone realize he was lying and go after him, however, Earth-Man teleports away. #"Atomic Axe"-The Fatal Five come to the Legion begging for help, they reveal that Persuader's axe has been stolen by a man named Nyeun Chun Ti. When asked why this matters, they reveal that the axe can cut through anything, they then reveal Nyeun is using it to get revenge on his home planet, which sent him to Earth as a punishment. #"Vote McCauley"-A man named Leland McCauley runs for mayor and is close to making it, however, the Legion find out McCauley may not be the man he claims to be. They then find out McCauley is actually Ra's al Ghul. #"Lucky Day"-A group of aliens come to Earth, claiming that they will give them good luck if they do what they say, when Earth refuses, they are hit with a wave of bad luck, so they agree to the "Luck Lords." However, the Legion find out that they where the cause of the attacks on Earth. #"Legion of Stupor-Bizarros"-A descendant of Bizarro comes to the Legion, wanting to become a member, when he is refused, he creates Bizarro versions of the Legion. #"Nemesis"-A teen named Hart Druiter comes to the Legion, wanting to join. They allow him to, however, Supergirl finds out he is working for the Khunds. #"Go for Gold!"-The Legion go after a man who stole a robot and a super suit, however, the man turns out to be Booster Gold, so they let him go, since time says he escaped. After escaping, future Booster suddenly teleports in and anounces a team up with the Legion to defeat a criminal named Vandal Savage. #"The Sun Will Burn"-A hero named Sun Boy comes to the Legion, since he is being chased by a man named Doctor Regulus, who blames Sun Boy for him having to wear a robotic suit to live. #"Enemy to Ally"-The Khunds come back to Earth but this time they leave a man behind, Firefist. The Legion essentially adopt Firefist, who hates everything from Earth. However, Phantom Girl manages to straighter Firefist out, she then finds out he has a crush on her but when he is rejected, Firefist goes on a rampage. After being defeated and arrested, Firefist is given a present from Phantom Girl, a picture of them together. #"It's A Miracle"-The Legion are given a device known as the Miracle Machine, which turns thought in to reality, however, when Supergirl uses it, she has flashbacks to Krypton exploding, which recreates Krypton right above Earth, so they must now get Supergirl out of the machine while also keeping Krypton from falling. #"Legion of Super-Villains Part I"-Earth-Man, Lightning Lord's team, Lightning Lord himself, and many others team up and go after the Legion for their revenge, calling themselves the Legion of Super-Villains. #"Legion of Super-Villains Part II"-After a giant fight between the Legion of the villains, the Legion are defeated and forced to retreat. To make matters worse, Earth-Man has kidnapped Brainiac 5 and has turned him evil once again. The Legion put Supergirl in Brainiac 5's mind while the Legion fight the villains. After defeating Brainiac, Supergirl walks around and finds out that Brainiac 5 has a crush on her. After being forced out of his mind, Brainiac 5 and Supergirl work together and they take out the Legion of Super-Villains. At Earth-Man's trial, he is sentenced to death but Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, and Supergirl show up and say that they will watch him, Earth-Man thinks that they have something to gain, but when he finds out they want nothing he agrees to go with them, actually smiling. Category:TV Series Category:Animated